


[Fanart] Supernatural Chibi Comics

by Gnine



Series: Chibi Comics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chibi, Comedy, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Episode: s12e04 American Nightmare, Episode: s12e05 The One You've Been Waiting For, Episode: s12e06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, Episode: s12e07 Rock Never Dies, Episode: s12e08 LOTUS, Episode: s12e09 First Blood, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Episode: s12e13 Family Feud, Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Episode: s12e16 Ladies Drink Free, Episode: s12e17 The British Invasion, Episode: s12e18 The Memory Remains, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 12, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnine/pseuds/Gnine
Summary: A collection of my Supernatural Chibi comics, mostly episode tags with some other stand alones thrown in.





	1. If only...

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/12x02-ideal-ending-643684175)

My ideal ending for ep 12x02. Alas it was not to be...T_T

On tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/152085695918).


	2. Ice Cream Makes It Better!

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Sam-Dean-ice-cream-final-643685600)

Quick sketch inspired by my sister’s [ wonderful tag fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8413555%22) for 12x03, because the idea of the boys drowning their sorrows in ice cream, sappy movies and brother bonding instead of the more usual alcohol, angst and arguments is highly appealing ^^ 

On tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/152464461914).


	3. An Infestation!

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Bucklemmings-final-643686713)

This is what happens when my sister and I stay up too late brainstorming in-story reasons to explain the atrocities performed on characterization, continuity and just plain entertainment value that occur in Buckner/ Ross-Leming episodes…(why yes, I may have been a bit bitter over the lack of the so desired hug or any other meaningful moment between the brothers in 12x02…:-p)

On tumblr [here.](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/152668437773/this-is-what-happens-when-my-sister-and-i-stay-up)


	4. Jealous

[](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Jealous-644614830)

Tag comic for 12x04 (and sort of for 12x03 as well ‘cause the Crowley & Cas team-up dynamic was hilarious).

On Tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/152858995302/tag-comic-for-12x04-and-sort-of-for-12x03-as-well).


	5. Election Woes

[](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Election-Woes-644980226?ga_submit_new=10%253A1478758268)

 

My way of coping since, after spending several hours curled up with my sister feeling steadily more depressed and/or just nauseous, I realized it was either dumb comfort art or cry myself to sleep…

I don’t see Dean being particularly politically minded (it’s canon that he doesn’t vote) but Sam does seem rather civically inclined. And I can’t see either of them liking certain…ugh I can’t believe I’m saying this, presidential elects, if for no other reason (and there are plenty of other reasons) than they both consistently take issue with colossal dicks.

On tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/152944623878/my-way-of-coping-since-after-spending-several).


	6. Guess What...

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Guess-What-645374852)

My 12x05 tag. And in case anyone’s curious, Sam’s method for successfully subduing his brother:

Dean: Just admit it, you cheated. I mean, drugs Sam, really?  
Sam: Nope, the opposite in fact. Decaf, Dean, it’s called Decaf.

On Tumblr [here.](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/153079116958/my-12x05-tag-and-in-case-anyones-curious-sams)


	7. Flapjacks

[](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Flapjacks-646278634)

Silly quick sketch, inspired by [this comment](http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/post/153238701573/in-light-of-this-discussion-i-would-very-much-like) by themegalosaurus concerning a [discussion](http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/post/153237194633/nothingidputbeforeyou-just-workshopping-a) J2 were having at their panel at BurCon 2016…

On tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/153250983588/silly-quick-sketch-inspired-by-this-comment-by).


	8. Progress

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Progress-646832489)

Tag comic for 12x06. This ep just brought so much squee ^^.

On tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/153395248993/tag-comic-for-12x06-this-ep-just-brought-so-much).


	9. Needed Cuddles

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Needed-Cuddles-648449307)

Accompanying art done for my sister's immensely satisfying [12x02 fix-it fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8681584/), because try as we might, neither of us have been able to get over the OOC in that ep, nor the lack of a good brothers’ reunion/emotional resolution. 

On Tumblr [here.](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/153772710113/accompanying-art-done-for-idontneedasymbols)


	10. Coat Problem

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Coat-Problem-649308620)

12x07 tag…because the boys may have a bit of a [coat](http://hells-half-acre.livejournal.com/114748.html) problem. I mean, that page lists like 40 between them, and that only covers up through 10th season, and doesn’t include the dress coats they wear with their FBI duds (of which they each seem to have at least two…)

Which is NOT an objection to the new ones in this ep…In fact, can we petition for the boys to just hunt in these outfits all the time? Cause just…GUH! 

On Tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/153985876183/12x07-tagbecause-the-boys-may-have-a-bit-of-a).


	11. I've Got This

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/I-ve-Got-This-651163884)

Tag comic for Lotus.

Was disappointed not to see some kind of exchange along these lines in 12x08. I mean, it’s not like the last few magical weapons they’ve dealt with haven’t come with some serious drawbacks (Hands of God, First Blade, Bone that killed Dick Roman). Enough to make them at least leery…by which of course I mean wonderfully worrying about each other. ^_-

Also, Crowley really has been witness to a LOT of their most emotional moments (to our delight and his dismay, I’m sure…).

On Tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/154453905333/owehimeverything-tag-comic-for-lotus-was).


	12. A Little Christmas Cheer

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/A-Little-Holiday-Cheer-652762984)

C: For the last time, I am not going to just sit up there perched upon the tree.

S: Yeah, c’mon dude, it’s ridiculous–

C: Thank you, Sam.

S: –like I said earlier, we should have gone with that much bigger tree. There’s no way this one is gonna support his weight.

D: He’s an angel, he’s gotta be able to work some magic, make himself lighter. Or float…something!

S: Without the wings? I’m telling you, a larger tree solves the problem.

D: And how were we going to get it back to the bunker? Pretty sure Baby took enough scratches from this one as is!

S: What about that pick-up Cas stole?

C: *Siiigh*

***********

Just a little Christmas fun for the boys and their family. Happy Holidays!

On Tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/154825817368/c-for-the-last-time-i-am-not-going-to-just-sit)


	13. Feeling the Loss

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Feeling-the-Loss-659704150)

We were rewatching earlier seasons during the hellatus, as you do, when the sister pointed out that the pie Sam picks up in Dean’s room during Soul Survivor is looking rather well-preserved considering we know it has been, at the very minimum, four weeks since Dean was last in his room.

Her theory is one night, when it all got to be too much, Sam went and bought Dean’s favorite pie, then proceeded to sit in his brother’s room in the dark, feeling the loss and getting royally smashed.

So [@idontneedasymbol](https://tmblr.co/m7y3q43R5XgHCwQVMIMTflQ), as you requested…XD

On Tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/156365932455/we-were-rewatching-earlier-seasons-during-the).


	14. First Blood Tag

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/First-Blood-Tag-Comic-660072299)

No but seriously, how *did* Cas get behind her? Upon rewatching, this question sprang to mind and stuck. It’s not like there were some convenient trees or anything to conceal him, they’re on a narrow bridge. And yes, angels, at least sometimes, can go invisible. But wouldn’t a reaper be able to sense that? And even if not, him suddenly disappearing would be a big clue…aaand I’m thinking about this way too much…

…Or maybe I’m just upset about Billie! T__T 

On Tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/156448328635/no-but-seriously-how-did-cas-get-behind-her).


	15. Never Forget

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Never-Forget-663265169)

12x11 Tag…but seriously, he loses everything, even his own name, but his brother screams in pain and it’s immediately “SAM!” Certain core things even extreme magic could never strip from Dean ^____^ Oh boys!! XD

On Tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/157131630263/12x11-tagbut-seriously-he-loses-everything-even).


	16. Wait, what?

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Wait-what-666174506)

12x13 tag…I can’t help it, I really like me the idea of some hot witch-on-hunter action. I blame my height kink…also Sam totally deserves a no-strings-attached, friends…okay mostly-enemies with benefits fling; good stress relief ^^

Not to mention Dean’s potential reaction…and Crowley’s XD

On tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/157730828183/12x13-tagi-cant-help-it-i-really-like-me-the).


	17. Shampoo Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got behind on posting the most recent tag comics I've done, playing a little catch up...

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Shampoo-Thief-674650801)

12x15 tag comic:

The way Sam follows Dean out, really did seem like there was gonna be some further disagreement over the Shampoo…

On tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/158336679823/the-way-sam-follows-dean-out-really-did-seem-like).


	18. Separation Anxiety

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Separation-Anxiety-674651320)

12x16 tag comic: Sam just seemed so very upset by the whole “separate rooms” thing. Until the bunker, had he ever had his own room really? One wonders how long it took him to adjust to that…

On tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/159078847548/12x16-tag-comic-sam-just-seemed-so-very-upset-by).


	19. Bucklemmings Strike Again

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/Bucklemmings-Strike-Again-674651622)

12x17 Tag comic: The bucklemmings strike again! (Sam *is* trying to sign as well…it’s just harder with no fingers. Ahh, chibis ^^)

On Tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/159339726233/12x17-tag-comic-the-bucklemmings-strike-again).


	20. A Balanced Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realized I never actually posted the 12x18 tag comic I did here...oops.

[ ](http://gnine.deviantart.com/art/A-Balanced-Breakfast-677162975)

Sooo…as with much of the minutia of SPN, [@idontneedasymbol](https://idontneedasymbol.tumblr.com/) and I have had more than one long, in depth discussion on the boys’ eating habits. Obviously Sam is the healthier eater of the two, but while some people seem to interpret that as he ONLY likes healthy stuff, there are plenty of times we see him ordering and downright enjoying less nutritious options.

For starters, I think it’s less he’s a health nut, and more he just likes a balance. Sometimes you want pizza, sometimes a salad; variety can be nice.

But more than that, I think their food choices reflect their overall life outlooks. Third season, when Dean knows he’s dying in a year, he makes a joke about not sweating the cholesterol. But I think that’s actually been his view most of his life. He doesn’t see himself growing old, he sees them dying young, blaze of glory, all that (which he’s not wrong about…just he maybe missed the whole constantly coming back thing…^_-) Why worry about clogged arteries if you’re long dead before they really start affecting you?

On the other hand Sam (when he’s in his more optimistic moods) dreams that they might grow old, get that retirement, and that’s when diet and healthy living really start factoring in. It’s not that Sam necessarily LIKES healthy eating more, but it’ll keep them going strong in the long run so he makes a point of it from time to time.

On tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/159981108880/12x18-tag-comic-a-balanced-breakfast-soooas).


End file.
